


You've Got Growing Up To Do

by sarcastic_fi



Series: How Long Will I Love You [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, Mates, Pre-Slash, Prequel, Soul Bond, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to 'Holding On & Letting Go'; Derek's POV from when he first met Stiles to when he left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Growing Up To Do

Derek was six when a Deputy of Beacon Hills welcomed a new arrival into his family. The Pack and the law enforcement in Beacon Hills had a very close relationship in those days, with an agreement between them to work together to keep the town safe from both supernatural and human threats. As part of this agreement, the Pack would often welcome new born children as honorary Pack by the Alpha encircling their own blood on the infant's head. It was a time honoured tradition and Derek hated it. The babies always cried, making him feel bad somewhere deep down near his belly button, and the parents always gave off this stressed-shocked-scared scent that reminded him of when Cora was born and she had the cord tied around her neck. She'd come out blue and hadn't cried for what had felt like ages until Talia screamed out her daughter's name and the baby coughed her way back to life. Derek hated that memory, the feeling of uselessness in the face of losing someone he cared about. In reaction to this he had refused to go to see the new Stilinski baby, Laura had called him a 'wimp' and his mother had left him at home with Cora, who wasn't old enough to do anything but chew things, and Peter who was supposed to be watching him. The best part about Peter playing baby sitter was that Derek got to eat anything he wanted and play video games the whole time. When his parents came back they were excited, he could scent it all over them. 

“An Omega,” his father breathed, half awe half shock.

“A beautiful healthy boy, they've called him Przemyslaw. It means 'bright thinker'.”

The name hit Derek like s punch to his chest, like air evacuated his lungs in one breath and all that was left was the sound of the baby's name echoing in the emptiness inside of him. He was disappointed that he hadn't gone now, wished that his parents had insisted he accompany them so he wouldn't have missed out. His lip jutted out in a pout and Laura rolled her eyes, punching him lightly on the arm and calling him a baby.

“It means he's going to get bullied,” Peter muttered under his breath, although everyone in the room heard with perfect werewolf accuracy.

Laura let out a short sharp laugh before clapping a hand over her mouth, Talia glared at her daughter and brother in disapproval. Derek saw his dad sit down in the corner, like the weight of the world was on him and he needed the support. He went over to the man, touching his shoulder in solidarity. 

“I'm okay, son. We've been blessed, this is the second Omega born into our territory. Both boys, what are the odds?”

“Fifty percent,” Laura announced with all the pride of an eight year old who'd passed her most recent math quiz with flying colours.

“Thank you, Laura, why don't you go and wash up for dinner?” Their mother suggested pointedly. Laura rolled her eyes and bounced off in the direction of the bathroom.

“Derek, are you okay?” Talia asked, coming to sit next to her husband.

Derek nodded. His parents shared a look, knowing a lie without needing to listen to Derek's heart beat.

Talia sighed and dragged her growing son onto her lap, resting her chin on his shoulder as she hugged him close. Soon he would be too big for her to do this, and even sooner he wouldn't want her to. Growing up was a magical experience and she was honoured to watch her three children do so, however she did wish they would slow down sometimes. “There will be other chances to see the baby, Derek.”

Derek believed her, but it didn't soothe the ache in his chest. 

It was another year until Talia's promise came to pass. It was baby Przemyslaw birthday party and Talia insisted all of the Hales attended. Peter conveniently arranged to be 'out of town', Laura was sick, and Cora was teething so, despite their Alpha's command it ended up just being Derek and his mom, with his dad choosing to stay behind and babysit Laura and Cora.

Derek was excited, although he couldn't tell anyone exactly why. Laura had been teasing him for weeks, telling him that as soon as the baby saw his face he'd start crying and that he'd probably get baby sick on him. None of that turned out to be true. Przemyslaw was crying when Derek arrived, overwhelmed by the new noises and scents around him after having been smothered in his parent's scent since birth. Crying, that was, until Derek approached. The room went silent, or at least that was what it felt like to Derek, his whole perspective narrowed until all he could see, smell, hear was Przemyslaw. The child had large whiskey coloured eyes and a smattering of dark brown locks that were glued to his forehead by sweat and tears. A whimper escaped the baby's mouth and Claudia Stilinski let out a deep shuddering sigh. Derek barely noticed, his hand extended towards the baby instinctively trying to initiate contact.

“No!” Talia shouted, yanking his hand away.

Derek span around and growled ferociously at his mother, his eyes flashing Alpha red. Talia flinched in shock. 

“It's okay,” Claudia said. She sounded nervous, smelt afraid but Derek could tell she wasn't lying. She took a step towards him and knelt down so that he could look at baby Przemyslaw directly. Derek finally touched the child, his hand delicate on the soft cheek and the baby's eyes flashed golden at him. A connection was made that would define them both for the rest of their lives.

When Derek was nine he had his first kiss. A girl called Rebecca who was in his English class caught him by surprise. She ran away, the kiss having landed on the corner of his mouth, and joined a group of giggling school girls. Derek had been shocked, uncertain how he felt about it. The place where she had kissed him tingled for the rest of the day, like getting stung by a nettle or rubbing antiseptic on a slow healing wound. Once he was at home Laura, who had already heard about the day's events thanks to the gossip mill of the school they attended, told everyone much to Derek's angry embarrassment. He stormed off to his room, refusing to come down for dinner.

Hours later his dad joined him, not waiting for permission to enter his space. Derek tensed at the hand on his back, but eventually relaxed into it and welcomed the warmth of a familial touch. “You okay buddy?”

Derek shrugged unhelpfully in the way that boys of all ages had learned to do; uncommunicative but not a rejection of communication. “Is this about what Laura told us? You kissed a girl at school?”

“Didn't kiss her!” Derek said, sniffing loudly. “She kissed me.”

“I see,” his dad said, trying to hide a smile in his voice but failing. “You didn't like it?”

“She's just some stupid human girl.”

“Hey! No calling humans stupid. That's mean and I know we didn't raise you that way.”

“Sorry,” he said. They both allowed silence to descend, his dad waiting patiently while Derek decided on what words to use next. “It came out of no where, she just appeared in front of me and kissed me, then ran off. I don't even know her.”

“Sounds like she has a crush on you.”

“Well, she shouldn't.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Why not? It's okay if someone likes you, Derek. You can't control how other people feel.”

“But I'm not supposed to like her, right? I'm supposed to only like Przemyslaw.”

“Ah, I see,” his dad said, and this time he really did understand. “Your mother wanted to wait to tell you, so did the Sheriff, but you had so many questions... me and Claudia thought you deserved to know but maybe it was too soon? You know that most people don't make a Mate connection until they are much older, if at all, and it makes you and Stiles very special to have bonded so young.”

Derek nodded, he had heard this all before after he had touched Przemyslaw on the cheek at his birthday party. The way he felt was a prequel to them falling in love and having babies. It meant they were soul-mates.

“It's also going to be extra hard, because you are so young and because Przemyslaw is even younger than you are now. It's very likely that he'll never know anything else. You, on the other hand, will reach sexual maturity years before him. It's strange to think of now, but one day you'll want to kiss someone and it most likely won't be Przemyslaw. You'll still think of him as being a kid. It's okay for that to happen Derek, and only you can make the choice if you want to kiss someone or having sex with them, when you're older that is! Do you understand?”

“No, not really,” Derek shrugged.

His dad smiled at him, and dragged him close enough to hug. “Well, you will one day. I just want you to think of this conversation on that day and remember that whatever choice you make is okay, no one is going to love you less for it.”

Derek struggled out of the hug that he secretly wanted and playfully pushed his dad of the bed. He didn't really know what his dad meant, but he was comforted by his words anyway. They engaged in play fighting which effectively broke the tension and had Derek smiling in minutes, and hungry seconds later. He ran down stairs to find his mom had left a plate of dinner for him and thanked whatever gods were out there for his family. They were the best thing about him.

When Derek was fifteen he had sex for the first time. Her name was Paige as they met at lunch time. She was practising in the music room and he had been playing with his basket ball in the hallways with his friends. As soon as he saw her there was this knowledge in his heart that this was the first person he would betray Stiles with, and nothing he felt for the nine year old boy would change what was about to happen.

Afterwards Peter assured him that it was a good thing, to experiment with other people before Stiles was old enough for them to Mate properly. It would make him a better lover, and he'd never resent being tied down to one person. Instead of comforting Derek as Peter had, probably, intended, his words left Derek feeling guilty and confused. Everyone had always said that Derek and Stiles would Mate once Stiles was old enough; which in werewolf society was sixteen as long as they had already started having Heats. Heats were indications that an Omega's body was physically ready for procreation and in olden days as soon as a Heat was triggered an Omega could be Mated. Now they were more civilised and interacted with humans they had made sure there were laws in place to protect the young, hence the age limit. Peter's comment hit Derek, because while he had over six years in which to 'experiment with other people', Stiles would go straight from being legally a child to being Derek's Mate, with nothing in between. So Derek decided that he would wait longer, until Stiles was finished with college, and then they could be together as equals. This way he didn't have to feel guilty that he had been with Paige, or anyone else.

It was a terrible plan. Six weeks later Derek was picking Stiles up from school having just gotten his licence and his very first car. There were a group of kids hanging around the car park waiting for rides home. Stiles was there, along with the ever present Scott and a girl that Derek only knew by name; Heather. She was pretty and blonde and would grow up to be a beautiful young woman, but for now her hair was a tangle, she was in ripped jeans, dirty sneaker and had orange paint on her woollen sweater. She didn't look like a threat.

“Hey short stuff, wanna ride home?” Derek said, approaching the group.

Scott blinked up at him, equal parts awed and scared, while Stiles beamed a grin in his direction. “You got your car! Dude!” He said, and jumped up and down like the hyperactive little kid he was. Derek smiled at him, dangling the keys in front of Stiles's excited little face.

“Bye guys!” Stiles turned to his friends, sharing a fist pump with Scott. Heather however, caught his hand and threw herself into a hug. Stiles looked vaguely embarrassed but didn't pull away, just let her hug him until she was finished and then he moved away from the pair to Derek's side, asking animated questions about his car. How old was it? How much did he pay for it? Was it stolen? Did he check under the hood? Had he asked Stiles' dad if the car had been reported stolen? Was he sure it wasn't stolen? Could Stiles ride in the front? Were there any airbags...the questions continued all the way back to the Sheriff's house where Derek dropped Stiles off. Claudia saw him pull up and asked if he wanted to join them for dinner, but Derek shook his head, he had to go away and punch something. Soon. 

Jealousy was surging within him. It wasn't just the hug, he had sensed that Stiles had been surprised by it so it wasn't a normal occurrence, but this only made it harder for Derek. In werewolf territory the innocent ten year old girl had been staking a claim on something that Derek had grown up expecting to be his own, rubbing her scent on an Omega like a statement of intent. It was stupid because Derek knew they were just kids; although he remembered getting his first kiss when he was Stiles age, he also remembered not liking it. Heather hadn't been feeling any sexual longing for Stiles, nor any possessiveness. If anything she had smelt sad and a little lonely, and Derek recalled Stiles telling him that one of his friends was moving to a different school which made sense. Still, Derek couldn't shake the terrifying and overwhelming anger that someone else had held Stiles. It was something he would try to work on, but he knew he would never be able to step back enough to allow someone else to have sex with Stiles. He sighed, he would have to let go of his plan to wait until Stiles had had time to catch up to him and accept that he was guilty of being with someone else first. Maybe one day he would be able to ask Stiles' forgiveness, but only when he was old enough to understand.

It was only a few months later that Derek came home to a letter from Claudia Stilinski. 

Derek, my future son in law  
That is who you think you are right now, but I want you to think beyond what you have been told and consider another possibility. Right now Stiles is a child not yet reached puberty who hero worships the ground you walk on, and you are a young werewolf with everything laid at your feat. I know it is hard to understand why I am saying this, but I do so out of love for both you and my son. I want you to promise me you'll let Stiles grow up unhindered by your influence. I want nothing more than the chance for Stiles to feel free to choose his future, rather than being forced to accept one group of people's interpretation of the Mate Bond. It is my belief that the Bond is nothing more than an instinct left over from more primitive times used to help werewolves identify genetically compatible mates (to avoid interspecies relationships or a weakening of the bloodlines). This doesn't mean that your love for each other isn't real, and maybe one day you can allow yourselves the luxury of exploring that; but as adults. Please, Derek, it is my dying wish that Stiles be allowed to choose his future. Give him that, even if you give him nothing else.  
I have a lot of love in my heart for you, so please allow yourself the same right. Live, Derek, and explore what it means to be yourself before you become a part of something bigger.  
Claudia Stilinski, Pack Hale Beta 

Derek sulked for a solid week after receiving the letter: What she wanted from Derek was something he had already realised he couldn't give; didn't want to give. He wanted Stiles to be his, and only his. How could he watch Stiles fall in love with someone else? He shouldn't have to, damn it. It wasn't until Laura found the document in the top draw of his dresser that anyone else knew about it.

Laura, a big advocate of the Derek-Stiles love story, wanted to march over to Claudia Stilinski's house and punch the Beta in the nose for being so 'nosey'. Talia disapproved of the plan for obvious reasons. She took Derek aside, allowing him to sit on the tire swing at the back of their property while she talked to him.

“So, how do you feel about what Mrs Stilinski said in her letter?”

He shrugged. “Angry?”

“I'm sure. All this time you've had a town full of people telling you Stiles would one day be yours and only yours, and now that you finally understand that his mother's the one to turn around and tell you there's another way of thinking about this.”

“She wants me to give him up,” Derek glared at the grass below him.

“Derek, Mrs Stilinski wants what is best for her son, in the same way I want what is best for you. It doesn't mean you have to give him up, just give him some time. I thought that was the plan anyway?”

“I don't think I can.”

“You're stronger than that. The bond between the two of you is immature, no harm will some to either of you if you spend some time apart. Why don't we start with applying to colleges out of state and see how things progress?”

“What if he forgets me?” Derek asked.

“Oh, my beloved son, he will never do that,” Talia said, and the slow steady beat of her heart convinced Derek that she was telling the truth.

Four months later Talia's heart stopped beating. Derek's dad perished, Cora disappeared believed dead, and Peter was burned beyond recognition. It was decided, by people who were old enough to make these decisions, that Derek and Laura would live in New York with distant relatives. They would be safe, and when they were older they could return.

Derek left Beacon Hills feeling like his own heart had turned to ash along with half of his family's.


End file.
